This is Our Homeland!
by Percabeth 2602
Summary: Two wrong choices have been made and all demigods have been destroyed by the titans and the gods are force to leave Olympus and go into hiding. But the gods wanted their homeland back, they have been secretly making plans. Percy Jackson, a secret agent, and Annabeth Chase a princess, is in their plans. How will they meet and how can they help the gods...
1. Chapter 1

**Guess what...new story and umm...for my other stories, "Lost Island" and "Who Knew?" I am sincerely sorry for my 'disappearance' as it was a tough month with my exams, but not it's all OVER. I resume my happy life, and even better its the start of holidays. So don't worry I will update the other stories really soon, I just had a hunch I needed to write this new story. So yeah...like always, enjoy.**

**Btw, I don't own PJO and HoO**

**Narrator(**Don't blame me, I don't know how else to start this**)**

A long long time ago, when swords, bows and arrows were used in battles, guns were yet discovered, humans live in villages protected by village guards, dang just joking not that far back...

Let's restart this shall we...During a time where the world lived in chaos because of the titans attacking the world, Olympus destroyed, the mighty Greek gods had to move away from their home.

Now they live far away plotting to get back their homeland, and protect the mortals, all this happened which just one mistake, letting all the demigods, their half-children go into battle with the titans, alone without the help of the gods.

A few gods objected the idea of letting their children fight alone, but Zeus insisted that they were not going to interfere with the fight. The battle went badly, all the demigods were killedand the titans took this as a welcome and marched straight into the mortals world and destroyed everything.

Another mistake they made was by taking a oath not to have a single relationship with any mortals, this time even the big three did not break the rules. But the world needs the gods again, to fight back against the titans. The mortals prayed to gods to save them every day and night.

Finally, the gods obliged and soon hatched a plan created by Athena. Eileithyia, the goddess of birth was told to insert a certain DNA of any god into a few children they deemed worthy and placed them in areas which are much safer, like Atlantis.

They would need help if they were to strike back against the titans. And they were going to learn from their mistake previously and join forces with these children now.

**Percy Jackson**

My phone beeped when I was watching television at home. I glanced at it and saw the message 'Chiron needs us right now', it was from Nico, my best friend and also Thalia's boyfriend of course.

I walked out of my apartment and went over to my really hot bike. Put on my helmet and zoomed off into the streets. The road was not packed as usual, people in Atlantis, well they liked to walk a lot, its either that or cycling, so you can barely see any cars here.

Oops, I think i have not introduced myself, well I am Percy Jackson, student of Goode High and I am also a secret agent for the Half-Blood Agency and my mom does NOT know that, that's why it's a secret isn't.

Two of my closest friends are Nico and Thalia. They are a couple but they never left me behind. I have other friends like Bianca di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beaugard, Katie Gardner, Will Solace, Clarrise La Rue, Travis and Connor Stoll and much more.

They trained us with swords, knives, bows, arrows and also guns but we seldom use that unless we are in a complicated situation. Our trainer is Chiron, he in awesome in so many aspects, seriously. We get send to missions, all over the world saving people. We try to stay away from Ney York, that's the home ground of the titans, they are too powerful, so we just stay away.

Legends stated that New York was once the home ground of the gods, but I don't think if I will believe, because if that is really their home ground then why have they not claimed it back, or at least try.

When I arrived at HQ, i saw Nico's bike parked a few spaces in front. I went in and the security guard Argus pointed into the auditorium. They are having a big meeting, I taught if not they would not use the auditorium, normally just in Chiron's office.

When I stepped into the auditorium, I knew something big was happening, it was packed, normally even big meetings was not this packed. I weaved around the crowd, getting a few nods of people, oh did I mention that me, Thalia and Nico is the best people this agency got.

I found my friends and sat down beside Nico. Just as I sat down, Chiron wheeled onto the stage, yes he is on a wheelchair. He started the meeting

"We have gathered you all today for an important meeting, we will be joined by a few guests shortly."

Soon enough, people started appearing on stage, yes really like you blinked you eyes and they just appeared. Chiron registered all the shocked faces before continuing

"This, my fellow agents are the Greek gods."

Just a while ago I was denying their existence, and now they were right in front of us, impossible. "You all know the fight of the demigods and the titans which went badly, well the gods went into hiding and hatched a plan to retrieve their homeland. And with that plan, you all have been inserted with a bit of the god's DNA. And now you all should unite and fight against the titans...when the time is right."

Zeus, i think, stepped up from behind and started "You will all be claimed by a god who will be telling you your powers, one god may have a lot of children. I shall now claim my daughter, Thalia Grace, please come foward."

Poseidon stepped up "Percy Jackson, please come foward." I gawped and followed Thalia up the stage. Hades stepped up "Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo" and I zoned out after that, so the greatest agents of the agency was actually the "children" of the big three.

I heard a few of my friends, Silena(Aphrodite), Beckedndorf(Hephaestus), Clarrise(Ares), Will(Apollo), Katie(Demeter), Connor and Travis Stoll(Hermes). I walked out with the rest of the group after the meeting.

Poseidon has blessed me with powers over water, which was awesome, I liked the water before, now I loved it. Nico and Thalia needed to leave early, to fetch Thalia home before her mom gets mad.

I walked to my bike and saw a lady leaning against my motorbike. I looked at her, grey eyes, black hair. She must be one of the goddesses, but i don't know which one, then suddenly it struck me.

"Lady Athena" I said bowing down.

"Good...your "dad" is not that polite."

"Why are you here?"

"I came here to ask a favour. A daughter of mine is in Athens, she is the princess of Athens actually. She went missing a few hours ago, Chiron will associate a quest, will you go there and save her?"

"Yes, Lady Athena. Who is the kidnapper?"

"We still have no idea. But I am assuming its Kronos, the king of the titans."

"He has control over USA already, why is he kidnapping children?"

"My child, Annabeth, she is intelligent, and I assume she can form schemes to attack other parts of the world."

"OK...this is bad"

"Yes but you can save it. You should bring Nico and Thalia along to this quest, they will be important. Good luck...Percy Jackson. I hope you succeed in your quest.

**Annabeth POV**

One moment I am reading my book in the palace gardens, the next moment I was knocked unconscious and woke up to a campfire site and surrounding it was ruthless looking people, I'm in trouble...

Before any of that let me introduce myself, I am Princess Annabeth Chase of Athens, my parents are the rulers of Athens(well...duh). If you think being a princess is a good thing, well I am telling you that you are wrong.

Being a princess is not like in the fairytales where you ride off into the sunset with your true love, instead it is like getting locked in the palace, not able to go out and waiting for the day a prince of some random country comes and marry you, and you wouldn't have a choice.

When i got captured, part of me taught, _hey...freedom, _but I know that part is wrong, i know i am getting in trouble with whoever that kidnapped me, maybe he just wanted some money from my dad, but then again I think it is more than that.

Well I have to see what happens...

**So how was it? Next chapter will be coming soon since its the school holidays now and I hope you all will support me. Anyways, I just wanted to know who is a football fan here, the season just ended, how did your favourite teams do? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for being gone for too long...you know I am disappointed in you guys, I have been gone for soo long and no reviews? That's just sad...oh well, I hope you guys would be a bit more supportive...just saying don't take it as an offense or anything, well let's get started shall we...**

**Percy POV**

The next day, I was called into Chiron's office, when I entered I saw a few agents already there along with Nico and Thalia. I knew instantly that they were going to issue a quest. And I taught about my conversation with Athena yesterday.

I took the seat closest to Chiron across Nico. Chiron cleared his throat "Ahem, let's get started. Yesterday, the princess of Athens, Annabeth Chase has been kidnapped by who we think is Kronos."

He started the projector and a beautiful blond girl with grey eyes appeared on the screen. He continued "She was last seen in the palace gardens reading a book. As requested from the rulers of Athens, we are needed to find the princess."

The agents murmured among themselves, I raised my hand "I will take the quest, Chiron."

"You sure, boy? Athens isn't favourable with your dad."

I glanced around the worried faces of the agents, I couldn't tell them Athena issued me this quest, that will raise too many questions. And we believe there might be a spy in the agency. "I'm sure"

"Very well. Who are your companions? You shall leave this evening"

"Nico and Thalia...if they agree to come"

"Of course we agree, kelp head" replied Thalia. Nico nodded in agreement with her.

"Well then...get ready. Meeting disperse."

We all stood up, bowed then left. I went back to my sector and packed my gear. I strapped my sword riptide on my back, slipping a knife into its sheath on my waist, putting two guns into its holster on my thigh. And finally, slipped on my black jacket.

I went to check out my bike, Blackjack **(Sorry for not mentioning this in chap1, about the name of the bike).** My bow was strapped to the side of the bike along with its arrows on the other side.

Blackjack is complete with shotguns and other cool stuff if needed. I placed my backpack on Blackjack and went off for final briefing, where our friends will wish us luck. Chiron gave us a speech wishing us all the best, other of our friends ask us to be careful and watch out as Athens is quite close to New York.

We thanked them and left. Hopping on our motorbikes and zooming off heading north. We stopped at South Carolina to stay for the night. We booked a motel nearby and settled in.

It will be a long quest ahead of us, and we need to get as much rest as we could...

**Annabeth POV**

Being stuck in a confined space isn't really my style, but I guess my captors aren't good at negotiating so I kept quiet. They only came in a few times to either check on me or to give me food, if not that door is locked at all times.

I remembered after the campsite they dumped me in some bag and brought me to this place, which is horrible. My parents are probably freaking out now, sending whoever could to save me.

I doubt the palace guards will even get close, and I think they know that too, so I wonder who are they going to sent.

Then I wondered, if they are giving me food, that means they want me alive, I wonder what for?

I heard the locks clanking open and the man which is quite clearly the leader walked in. "You shall stand when I walk in."

I rolled my eyes but stood anyways, not wanting to be beaten up or anything. "Good you can sit now."

I sat down and he grabbed a chair and pulled it opposite me and sat down. "I am Kronos, king of Titans."

I gasped and started to panic "What do you want from me?"

"Oh nothing much. Just that I need a battle strategist by my side when I conquer the world."

"I won't help you conquer the world"

"Oh...you will in time." Then he stood and left. I started to panic again. I am under the custody of the titans. And Kronos wanted me to help him conquer the world. Sure, my head is full of battle strategies but I just couldn't help him.

I dreaded the torments he will do to make me crack, maybe burn me? Cut me? Shoot me?

Next morning, I woke up and I saw my breakfast already laid out in front of me. I wolfed it down hungrily.

For the whole day I sat in the room alone, until evening when Kronos came again. This time he has a smile on his face, "You sure you wouldn't just join willingly, much easier"

"Never"

"Very well" He walked closer and tied my hands behind my back and pushed me to the ground. He took out a long whip and started whipping me everywhere, I felt lots of pain arising in every part of my body but I controlled myself not to cry.

He whacked me on the back again and my dress started to rip, exposing my redden flesh. He continued whipping until I fell limp on the floor, then he left. Leaving me in the darkness to cure myself.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks already and I swore one day, I will get out of here and get revenge on Kronos. He will be high on my wanted list, killing him will be my first priority.

I tore off the bottom of my long dress and covered the more severely wounded parts. Then I laid down on the cold floor, unable to move as the pain was too immense and the exposed flesh on my back was really hurting against the cold floor. Nonetheless, drifted off to sleep, hoping tomorrow will be better.

**So? What do you think? Hopefully you guys would like it...I really felt guilty after not updating for a long time, please forgive me. And please please review, it would really hep inspire me. **


End file.
